Sauron's Army
Sauron's Army is the greatest army assembled on Arda made up of all those who serve the Shadow, allied with him or under his influence. In the First Age, Sauron was at the peak of his power, thus his power had not dissipated too much in marring Arda. With the Discord in the Great Music created by the Dark One, the Úvanimor came into being, monsters of different shapes and sizes. Many of the Ainur were also compelled into Sauron's service including Melkor, Ungoliant and Kosomot. After Angband and Utumno were built, Sauron and his followers left Eru's side and fled to Middle-earth. He then gathered his Úvanimor and Ainur around him, but kept a low profile and finished his preparations for war. Having had ample time after the Valar left Aman, he was the first to know of the awakening of the Elves and was thus able to easily capture many of them and turn them into Orcs. During the Wars of Beleriand, Sauron's army numbered in between 1.150.000-2.000.000 troops, allowing the Dark Lord to easily gain many victories over the Free Peoples, but they still could not withstand the Host of Valinor, which destroyed much of Sauron's main host of Orcs and Úvanimor, crippling his army. By the time of Melkor's escape however, the Orcs, Trolls, Úvanimor and other foul creatures had multiplied and Sauron's army rose again, through now it numbered between 1.000.000-1.150.000 troops, less than the Wars of Beleriand, through strong enough to bring ruin upon all the kingdoms of Free Folk. At the end of the War of Wrath, Sauron was defeated and his forces mostly vanquished, though some survived and either followed him to Mordor or were forced to hide in the mountains. In the Second Age, Sauron declared himself once again and the pits of Mordor were emptied as were the caverns in the mountains. Though not as powerful as in at the Beginning of the Universe or as in the First Age, he was still the Great Enemy whom even the Valar still feared. His army rose once again under his banner, it's troops numbering in between 900.000- 1.000.000. After his defeat in the War of the Last Alliance, this force was once again scattered. In the Third Age, Sauron returned, weaker than in the past, and his army was reformed, now numbering less as well, in between 650.000-700.000 troops. With his defeat at the end of this age, the army was once again disbanded and with the destruction of the One Ring, Sauron was cast into the Void. During Dagor Dagorath, Sauron escaped from the Void and ressurected all his servants. Despite this, he was weaker than ever before, an impotent spirit, but still of great malice. His army once again numbered in between 1.150.000-2.000.000 troops, but because of him being greatly weakened, so were his followers, as they were dependent on his power and will. Thus, he was easily defeated and never able to return, a spirit of malice, impotent and powerless, locked in the Void in a perpetual torment at seeing his failure. With this, his army was forever disbanded. Units Units *Orcs *Trolls *Uruk-hai *Balrogs *Easterlings *Variags *Half-Trolls *Far-Harad *Black Uruks *Mumakil *Wargs *Corsairs of Umbar *Goblins *Úvanimor *Werewolves Subdivisions * Morgoth's Army * Kosomot's Army * Glaurung's Army * Ancalagon's Army * Murazor's Army * Saruman's Army * Azog's Army * Durur's Army * Bolg's Army * Kashaka's Army Category:Armies Category:Servants of Evil Category:Servants of Sauron